he can't be that romantic
by Mrs.jaspercullen98
Summary: The event leading upto percy popping the question. Annabeths pov. I know it has been done before but the plot bunny would not leave me alone at all. enjoy, R AND R.


_**He cant be that romantic**_

Just a little one shot hope you like it, even though I think it's rubbish.

I do not own Percy Jackson- goes and sulks in the corner- : (

At some points annabeth refers to Percy as "he".

I know some people will hate this but Silena did not die.

_**Talking **_means a owl slash horse talking.

Slowly Annabeth Chase awoke from her peaceful slumber… to fall out of bed. Now this was odd for her. On any normal day she would have to slide out of Percy's ( her boyfriend) grasp just to be ready on time each morning. Yet to day seaweed brain was no where to be found.

Annabeth looked out of her cabin window. _Nobody in the Apollo cabin are awake yet and in the middle of the summer that's saying something, but the Ares kids are, _she let out a giggle at the memory of when her and Percy where about fourteen. Seaweed brain was late for training because he was sleeping in, so she might have just let the Ares cabin scare him awake. From that day on nobody even distantly related to Ares was allowed in a room in which Percy was sleeping. Of course he started to make exceptions when he realised a lot of people at camp where related to Ares. Including him.

Now back to the matter at hand, Annabeth still had no idea where he was. _He had to have left something around here to tell her where he was a note maybe. _

"_**Over there lady Annabeth, by the laptop," **_said her owl Olivia. She was a gift from her mother. She had named her Olivia in thanks to the goddesses Athena ( her mum) the creator of the olives.

"Thank you Olivia and what did I tell you about calling me "lady". I am not my mother." Said Annabeth.

She hurried over to the desk wanting to read the note. It read;

_Hi wise girl _

_At the moment you are properly wondering where I am, but I'm not going to tell you. Now before you go off in a huff I will tell you two things; First I 'm not with Rachel, second I need you to meet me by the shore close to cabin every one else is at the camp fire. I have something that I really need I ask you._

_From _

_seaweed brain_

She read the letter though a couple of time, before re-reading it again. _What does he need to ask me, at least he's not with Rachel. She may be the oracle but I cant help but get nervous when she's with him. Oh snap I'm teaching in forty-five minutes and still haven't got into the shower. _She began to get ready in a rush.

While Annabeth walked though camp half-blood she couldn't help but notice the looks everyone was giving her. The Aphrodite cabin giggled, the Apollo cabin prayed to their aunt (Artemis) for a shining moon that night, even her own cabin where grinning like idiots.

This had to be Percy's doing. _I wonder what he's going to ask… could it be no he wouldn't ask me that. Anyway, seaweed brain isn't that romantic. _She could dream though and it was always an option.

While annabeth was attempting to teach the Aphrodite cabin battle tactics. Her fellow half-blood and friend, Silena Beauregard approached her.

"Annabeth wait up, can you come round mine while the others are at dinner?" Asked Silena.

"Sure I can , but if you don't mind me asking why?"

"All my mum gave me some new make-up and I thought you would like to try it with your date with Percy tonight."

"Silena, how did you hear about the date?"

"All, um, you see, it's, you, all for Hades sake just meet me tonight before your date!"

For the rest of the day everyone would come up to her and say wired things, some where said again and again like;

_**Grey eyes, and black hair will look so cute, don't you think Annabeth?**_

_**Wouldn't baby half-bloods be so sweet?**_

_**Always knew you and Percy would get together.**_

Then there where the thing the cabin counsellors said. She found these ones where so odd that she decided her best bet was to write them down. Then she would analyse them, and try to make sense of it all.

_Athena(Malcolm): Mum will pretended to be mad, but we all know she's proud of you , and your choices._

_Demeter(Katie): Don't worry about flowers we have it coved mum and Persephone said that the flower up on Olympus are in full bloom._

_Zeus(thalia on brake from the hunters): still think you could have done better than him, still your happy._

_Hades(Nico ( doing a happy dance)): Best man, oh oh, best man, yer, best man oh e.c.t._

_Apollo(Will Solace): Music is covered, the muses said they would play if you wanted them to._

_Aphrodite(Silena): I'm planning no matter what._

_Artemis(Phoebe( a hunter)): You would have made a great hunter, pity bout the man._

_Poseidon(Tyson): Annabeth family, Annabeth family!_

_Hermes (Stoll brothers): trust us when we say we will make the day much more interesting._

_Ares(Clarisse): Call us if you ever need toilet head out of bed _

_Hera(Hear herself(oh my gods)): I will of course bless the event _

_Dionysus(pollex): Now most of us are legal we will supply the drinks _

_Hephaestus(Jake Mason): We are ready to build any thing that is need._

_Okay Percy is either planning a party or he's going to ask me to marry him… no it's probably the party _Annabeth convinced herself.

She wanted to go over the list again, but chorin played his horn signalling dinner. With that she left to meet Silena..

Annabeth was shocked to find not only Silena in the cabin, but Clarisse and Katie as well. Much to her amusement they where wearing anti- Rachel badges. They had made them while Rachel and Percy where dating. Saying things like Rachel is a fish face and Percy must be blind to like her.

"So shall we begin?" Silena asked.

Annabeth was dragged to one of the many mirrors, and was forced to sit down. After an hour of styling and dressing they had finally demeaned her ready to met Percy.

She wore a silver dress that was cut just above her knees. Her hair pined up yet one curl fell gracefully down next to her neck. They laid off the makeup and let her natural beauty shine though.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Annabeth strolled down the beach in her own little world. She didn't even notice she arrived until she heard Percy mutter a wow.

"What you like?" she asked him.

"No, I love," he replied with a playful smile.

Once they finished eating Percy perused a knew topic.

"Annabeth where really good friends right?" He asked her.

"Yer."

"And where really good boyfriend and girlfriend right?"

"Yer."

"Well I was wondering if we could be a really good husbanded and wife?"

Percy got down on one knee and gently took annabeth hand.

"You can build your building and study anyone of the world land marks I just ask you to take a fish head like me along."

"Percy I-" annabeth began but Percy cut her off.

"Wise girl with you give me, sea weed brain the pleaser of being with you forever?" Percy asked with compassion in his eyes.

"Sea weed did you have to ask, I would be annoyed at my self if I didn't say YES!"

With that Percy took no time in slipping a blue zircon ring onto her finger.

Crowds of people and creatures alike came from the forest. All shouting and cheering for the new couple.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The next day annabeth decide to confront her friends.

"You knew didn't you?" She said as she gave them the "eye".

"We did, but decided not to tell you," said Katie.

"We thought it be more romantic this way!" said Silena.

"Hay I was all for telling you but they made sure a kept my mouth shut," said Clarisse.

Both Katie and Silena turned to Clarisse, "TRAITOR!"

"It doesn't matter now, any way I do believe we have some wedding planning to get started on."

The girls linked arms and walked off into the sunset. Well not really that's a bit cheesy. In reality the walked off over to the big house.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Well I hope you liked it.**

_I might make it into a two shot and do one in Percy's point of view, but I'm not sure._

_**Just please review. **_

_**That is all **_THANK YOU!


End file.
